warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Legionaire22
Did you edit something on my Space Primates page? I'm not mad but can you just let me know. Primarch11 Thank you. I work hard on my ideas, and it is good to know that they are appreciated. Supahbadmarine 18:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles It was my pleasure. Really: your articles are fine work.Jochannon 16:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Iron Brigade If you want your guys to have served alongside the Iron Brigade, you go right ahead.Jochannon 08:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Legionaire, I know that you are disappointed with the reaction you got from the community about the Gehras. Take heart. Everybody on this site hits snags from time to time. It is true that it was a page with some problems. Despite that it was a very creative idea. I have complete faith that you will come up with some very impressive material, including Xeno Species. Keep your chin up, and feel free to ask for help on any projects. Supahbadmarine 02:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aheramas I'm sorry, I did not make myself clear: I did not say that any part of the article needs to be rewritten, I held it up as a positive example. I said you did a good job, and other people should do like you do.Jochannon 21:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like some more links with some of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 07:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean the shooting and terror bombing? Yes, it is terrible. Especially when those emperor damned terrorist bombs right next to a Games Workshop!! I'm seriously pissed at the Terrorist, and would be glad to put an axe in his for almost damaging the GW building! I'm really pissed at those bastards. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 11:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do. I have a single player world with a Citadel of which cannot be made taller. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) That is how single player works. It'll get better if you get Millenaire, and when 1.9 is released. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go: ((L22sig|text=)), replacing the brackets with {'s. Just type in what you want to say after the "text=". If you want anything changed, leave a message on my talk page or you can edit it yourself. Simply search L22sig using the search bar and you can edit it from it's template page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Know this, Legionaire22 of Sweden, by insulting the Thousand Sons, pointing out that they have no (DAT), you have made a grave error and a deviouse enemy (albet, a very unsuccesfull one) and will soon suffer my wrath, and when i say soon, i probably mean within two to three months.......(or something like that) soon i will make an article that will make u eat ur words without a chopstick = ) Kasrkin Veteran / 7:47/ 10, 28, 2011 THAT IS IT!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF MAGNUS AND THE THOUSAND SONS THEN I SWEAR TO THE DARK POWERS THAT I WILL GET A PLANE TO SWEDEN, FIND YOUR ADDRESS AND KILL YOU! NOT EVEN YOUR LEMON RUSS AND ODING WILL PROTECT YOU. HELL, I'M BRANDASHING MY BUTCHERS KNIFE RIGHT NOW! i wouldn't compare me with supah, but i appreciate the support. the only reason i put so much asassins back story in was becase it COULD potentialy fit in wit heverything else: Ones who came before, old ones, higher races, eldar, war in ehaven, gods, etc. besides, this is more for the oppertunity han the fame. i mean, c'mon, imagine Altiar or Ezio with power weapons and wrist-mounted bolters! thanks. i guess i could just hint they're the original Assassins if anyone else complained, but i want to get the idea out now and let the respectable wikia contributars get a full load of WoW. Hey Legion, I saw on the Emperor's Children (DAT) that you were having trouble with the image. There is a extra --> ' <-- in the begining. Get rid of that and the image will be fine, except for the huge size of it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC)